


The Veiled Arch

by wrennette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Tel'aran'rhiod, afterlife (or something like it), archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the archway in the Department of Mysteries is a ter'angreal, and Sirius arrives out of it into the White Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veiled Arch

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2014 but written much earlier.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The Wheel of Time belongs to the estate of Robert Jordan, presumably. Neither belongs to wrennette, and she isn't making any money off this.
> 
> Original AN: I know I've been away from LJ forever. I started this thing between jobs, and this is in no way a priority in the grand scheme of my life. This story was originally going to be a lot longer, but then I got frustrated with Robert Jordan's ability to restate and draw out the story forever and gave up on WoT. I haven't read either it or Harry Potter in years, but this is pretty much entirely outside canon regardless.

Egwene Aes Sedai clenched her jaw in anger as she heard the heavy wooden door lock behind her. She was the Amyrlin Seat, and even without that, a full Sister with a ring and a shawl. And they would lock her in here, this foul, dusty room, full of ancient objects of Power. They would leave her here, and come back in the morning, and ask her what the different objects did. She growled to herself and tugged at her braid rather like Nynaeve. Oh, how she wished one of her Sister Aes Sedai were here. For these women, these Aes Sedai of the White Tower were not her Sisters in any sense. Oh, she would find the uses of their objects for them, and then she would use those objects to destroy them, to free herself. 

Hours later, she was still fuming. Oh, she had a decent pile of little ter'angreal that she had figured out. But none of them would help her much. None of them would enable her to escape this twisted Tower and its Black Ajah. She bit her lips against a mouthful of colorful language, some of it picked up from Min, other from Brigitte. Oh, she would have given nearly anything to see one of them. Or Galad. She felt her face heat slightly at that. But Galad was a Whitecloak now, she reminded herself, and Whitecloaks were the natural enemies of Aes Sedai. It didn't matter anymore that they loved one another, that he had all but promised to be her Warder.

Thoughts of the handsome young man fled as she heard a strange noise and felt a burst of the One Power. She held herself perfectly still and silent, Channeling to heighten her senses, not caring that it might alert another Channeler. But for a long moment, all was quiet. Then came a low, tortured moan, the sound of a man in pain. Still grasping saidar, Egwene slipped slowly through the cluttered room. In the back, where the larger ter'angreal were stored, she stopped. A man lay sprawled across the floor in front of the Veiled Arch, an artifact that had never been studied and that Egwene had always instinctively feared. 

The young Amyrlin grit her teeth and reached out, avoiding the Arch and the other ter'angreal around it, just Probing the man. He was injured, but not too badly. Someone had used the One Power to harm him, but most of his anguish was due to the journey through the Arch. It meant there was a matching Arch wherever he came from, that others might come through. Carefully she probed the ter'angreal itself. 

Not activated by the One Power, but simply by a person entering it. A very dangerous item. It should never have been made, but that was the case with many items made using the One Power. Satisfied that the Arch would do no more harm, for the moment at least, Egwene concentrated on the man. He was older than her, and he had that hardness that Lan and other long time Warders wore like their color changing cloaks. 

"Hold still," Egwene said rather imperiously, a tone she had always had, but that she had perfected since becoming the Amyrlin in Exile. He just moaned, and she wondered belatedly if he even understood, or if he spoke some other tongue, like the Seanchean. "Please," she said more softly, the tone she would use to coax a timid beast along. "Hold still, let me see where you are hurt." He did quiet, but she was unsure if it were the tone or the words. Either way, it was for the best. 

Healing was not her gift, not like it was for Nynaeve. But she could manage a Healing well enough, and that was the important thing for now. She knelt at his side, laying her hands on him, concentrating as she opened herself to the One Power. She Delved him, to find the extent of his injuries. Then, realizing that it would seem odd for her to be exhausted from using saidar when her keepers returned, she cast about with the Power. 

It didn't take terribly long to find a ter'angreal that assisted with Healing. She placed it on his chest, activating it and using her own Healing as well. The man moaned softly, then sighed, and fell asleep. Now would come the hard part. Keeping him safe until she figured out who he was, where he had come from, and what to do with him.

The simplest way to keep him safe Egwene knew, would be to Bend Light around him, then tie off the weave, rendering him all but invisible. But even if she did that, she had no way to sneak him to a safe place, no way to ensure that he was fully Healed. She wasn't even certain that he could speak, or understand her when she spoke. It was not a good situation, and more than ever she despised her captivity. 

She sat on the floor, absently carding his dark hair through her fingers. It took a little bit, but finally she had an idea. It was really so simple she wanted to kick herself for not having thought of it sooner. She found her ter'angreal for Tel'aran'rhiod and laid down next to the man, linking her fingers with his. After practicing so long, the Land of Dreams was only a heartbeat away, and she cast about quickly, searching for him. He was dreaming of a fight, of protecting a young green eyed boy. He was dreaming about using the One Power, and when she felt for it, she could feel saidin thrumming beneath his skin. She nearly shook with fear, glad she had not yet entered his dream. 

"Siri!" the boy in the dream screamed, and she saw the Veiled Arch, or rather, the equivalent of the Veiled Arch wherever he was from. His dream nearly broke, but instead it shifted, to a cell and a feeling of overwhelming despair. Egwene ached for him then, ached for the gaunt version of him in this nightmare, closed away from the world. 

"Siri," she murmured against the side of his dream bubble, and the dream version of him looked up, grey eyes haunted. 

"I don't know you," he said. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" Egwene nodded. 

"I am Egwene Aes Sedai," she said, and the name was still slightly awkward in her mouth, despite that she had more than earned it in exile. "I am the Amyrlin in Exile," she explained. "And I know you are not of my world. But the Arch may kill you if you try to pass through again, or it may take you to some other world, rather than your home. I have Healed you the best I can, but the Sisters of the Black Ajah may return at any moment, and they will either kill you or bind you to their service when they learn you can Channel. I must get you to Rand and the Asha'man." The man's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Channel?" the man asks, and Egwene sighs. There is not time enough to explain everything. Instead, she smiled gently, a little ball of flame forming in her palm. It split into five, one little spark zooming to each finger, then dancing over her hand merrily. 

"The One Power," Egwene said. "You have saidin, the male half of the power, as do all Asha'man. Rand is the leader of the Asha'man, the most powerful, the Dragon Reborn. He can help you, heal you better than I can with saidar". The man nodded, and Egwene reached out, cupping his face, noting absently that he was handsome, in his way. 

"I must wake up," Egwene said gently. "I will wake you as well." He nodded, and she withdrew carefully from his dream, then blinked awake. She shook him awake a moment later, and he showed no surprise. He remembered then. She smiled. "Do you understand me?" she asked, and his expression changed to one of puzzlement. Egwene sighed softly. "It is as I feared," she murmured to herself, then stood, brushing her hands on her skirt then offering them to the man and helping him up.

She sighed and placed the Healing ter'angreal in the "solved" pile with the others she had determined the use of. Siri would definitely complicate things. He could Channel, which made him probably more trouble than he was worth, but she could not just abandon him to the Black Ajah. Which meant that she had to get him out of Tar Valon, and make sure he could speak and understand their language so that he would get to the Black Tower and Rand.


End file.
